Feelings
by Kimmie-Reivers
Summary: Warrick is having some trouble with Tina and needs someone to talk to. What happens when a heartfelt talk leads to a kiss, an then to other things? Can Catherine and Warrick ever going back to just being friends? Sort of OOC and contains detailed romance!


_A/N: So I've just recently gotten into CSI fanfics and thought I'd try one for the heck of it. If it's good tell me what you liked, if it's bad, then tell me why. R & R! _

* * *

Without any further thought Warrick got into his car, and followed the route he knew so well. Tina had walked out and he needed someone to talk to more than ever. Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed he was in front of his destination. Slowly Warrick got out his car and approached the door, knocking on it.

"I'll get it!" A voice, Warrick quickly indentified as Lindsey, called from behind the door. When it opened, Warrick managed a smile and Lindsey greeted him warmly, and welcomed him in.

"Long time no see." Lindsey said brightly, giving Warrick a warm embrace. Before Warrick could reply, Catherine walked into the living room. Catherine looked in Warrick's eyes and instantly read the hopeless look that clouded them.

"What time's your friend picking you up for the night?" She asked, turning towards her daughter. As soon as Lindsey opened her mouth to answer, a honk came from the driveway.

"Now." Lindsey answered, warily looking at her mother and grabbing her bags. "See you tomorrow." Lindsey added before she walked out the door. Catherine nodded, not expecting anything more. Since Lindsey's fathers' death, she'd become more and more distant. Catherine shook her head to clear her mind, and she turned to Warrick, taking in his disheveled appearance and five o'clock shadow.

"You look like hell." Catherine commented softly as she sat beside the obviously torn man.

"She's gone Cath." Warrick sighed, burying his head into his hands and massaging his temples. It didn't take her long to figure out who and what he was talking about.

"What happened?" Catherine asked, wrapping her arm around his hunched shoulders. Before Warrick answered, he looked up at the woman who'd been his friend for years, thinking of all the things they'd been through together throughout their friendship. He was there when her husband was murdered, he was there when Lindsey purposely started acting out, and he was there when she needed someone to talk to. Now, as he had expected, when he need her, she was there.

"We just realized it wasn't working out. Our marriage was a mistake from the beginning." Warrick explained, plain and simple. Catherine couldn't help but realize how she had known that from the start.

_As Warrick typed up a report, Catherine happened to glance at his hand._

"_Warrick what the hell is that on your hand?" She asked, hoping she was seeing things._

"_A wedding ring. Tina and I got hitched." As soon as the words left his mouth, Catherine felt her heart drop, but thought better than to let it show. Even though they had yet to make their relationship more than platonic, Catherine still felt a strange attachment or even ownership over Warrick. Needlessly to say she wasn't best friends with Tina. _

"_That's…great." Catherine remembered going home after her shift and downing a whole bottle of wine. _

The worst part about her finding out was that she had to ask, instead of him telling her in the first place. The whole team had heard about it and no one commented on Warrick's marriage, even Catherine could tell that he noticed everyone's shocked and disapproval though no one said anything.

"When did the problems start?" Catherine asked, wanting to put this whole situation on a timeline, so she could make better sense of it.

"A while ago. Before Brass was shot." Warrick admitted, looking into Catherine's eyes. She looked at him in disbelief.

"And you've decided to tell me now? Rick, you know you could've told me sooner. You didn't have to keep it to yourself."

"You know how rumors spread in the lab. I just wanted to keep my personal life and work life separate." Warrick sighed, sitting up straight. As he looked more intently at Catherine, he felt the urge he'd tried to keep suppressed for a while, come back. Before he could stop his actions, he leaned over and captured Catherine's lips with his own. When oxygen became important, Warrick pulled away and studied Catherine's expression.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Warrick started, but stopped as Catherine pulled him towards her and kissed him, returning the passion. As Warrick's tongue gained entrance to and explore her mouth, she felt his hands massage circles on her lower back, sending chills down her spine.

"Don't be." Catherine mumbled into the kiss. When her hands reached for Warrick's shirt, he stopped her.

"I don't want to do this if you feel like you have to. I only want to do this if you want to." Warrick explained, his green eyes seemingly piercing her soul. As if to answer him, Catherine pulled him towards her, continuing the kiss. She soon found herself pinned between the couch cushions and Warrick, as he began to kiss her neck, his hands leaving no place untouched. This time when she tugged at his shirt, he broke the kiss and helped her remove it. The kiss continued as intense as I had started and was not broken until both Catherine and Warrick decided to move to the bedroom.

"Can we move this to the bedroom?" Catherine asked, causing Warrick to chuckle. In one swift motion, he picks Catherine up, carrying her to her bedroom.

As soon as he sat her down, she removed their remaining clothes, already feeling her arousal start to take over. When Catherine reached to take off her bra, Warrick stopped her and quickly took it off. As he began his assault on her neck again, he took both her full breasts in his hands, and cupped them softly. Catherine couldn't help but groan lightly at the contrast of the smooth skin of her chest compared to the rough skin of his hands. When he took one her hardened nipples into his mouth, he caused her to throw back her head in complete pleasure. As he repeated his ministrations on the other, his hands began to roam down her stomach to her heat. When Warrick cupped Catherine's sex and her hand grazed his arousal, he heard her breath hitch. Not even bothering to remove the lacy material, he moved it to the side, slipping a finger in her folds. The sound of her reacting to Warrick sounded foreign to Catherine, and sexy to Warrick. He felt his boxers tighten at the sight of the women he truly loved writhe beneath him, moaning his name. It seemed the more digits he added, the harder she seemed to thrust against him. As Warrick continued to work on her breasts, he brushed the sensitive nub of flesh sending Catherine over the edge. Her thoughts became irrational, her vision blurred and she couldn't speak a coherent word.

When she floated back down from her high, she saw Warrick watching her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"That was sexy." Warrick stated, taking in Catherine's sweat covered body, her blond hair fanned out on a pillow and her chest moving up and down rapidly. Catherine couldn't help but blush.

When she completely caught her breath, she leaned over in the nightstand next to her bed, and pulled out a foil package.

"You don't trust me?" Warrick asked, slightly amused.

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust myself." Catherine smiles, quickly sheathing him in the latex.

Warrick positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed into her. He quickly stopped when he heard her gasp, but resumed when she raised her hips up signaling for him to continue. When he was completely buried within her, Warrick felt his grip on everything that was happening outside this moment, completely let go. It didn't matter if nothing else good happened in his life, this one moment would last him for the rest of his life. When Catherine raised her hips once more, it brought him back to reality. He began to stroke her with a slow rhythm that caused her to run her nails lightly down his back. As he gained more momentum, he strokes became faster, deeper, harder. Catherine moaned his name as he slammed back into her, and before long he felt her begin to close around him, signaling her release.

"Rick, Rick, Rick!"

Instead of watching this time, already too close to his own release, he started to thrust through her orgasm. With one final stroke, he found himself completely buried within her as he got his own relief. Once Warrick caught his breath, he got up and went the bathroom.

As Warrick and Catherine lay in the bed, tangled in the sheets, Catherine laid her head on Warrick's chest his heartbeat reminded her he was real and not a dream. As they drifted off to sleep, Warrick held Catherine close to him, as if he didn't want her to disappear.

The next morning when Catherine woke up, she turned over and glanced at Warrick, whose arms were wrapped securely around her waist. It wasn't a dream, Catherine though as she kissed him on top of the head. Feeling as if he was being watched, Warrick woke up to find Catherine staring at him with her blue orbs.

"Good morning." Warrick said, smiling and kissing Catherine on the lips. I hope I get to wake up to this every morning for the rest of my life, Warrick thought as he looked at Catherine's petite frame against his, draped by sheets.

"I love you." Warrick and Catherine said simultaneously. As they both laughed, Catherine pecked Warrick on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Lindsey opened the door and walked into the house. Not wanting to bother her probably sleeping mother, she didn't announce her arrival. She quickly headed upstairs, sat her stuff down and ran back downstairs into the living room. What the hell, Lindsey thought when she saw the clothes that littered the living room floor. The pieces all came together when she realized the larger shirt was the same one Warrick had been wearing when she left. The only thing that crossed her mind was happiness. Warrick and her mother, though as gross as it was, had finally given into each other. Maybe this meant she might see more of Warrick around again.

As she followed the hallway to her mother's room, she saw more trails of clothes leading up to the opened door. Not bothering to knock on the door, Lindsey walked in and saw exactly what she had expected. Her mother and Warrick in bed together.

"So, I take it I'll need to make more pancakes then?" Lindsey asked, almost laughing at the teenage like embarrassment of her mother and Warrick. Not wanting to hear their excuses or details, Lindsey turned around and headed back to the kitchen acting like nothing had happened between the two. The sad part was, she wasn't as revolted as she should've or would've, she felt sort of happy. Maybe the two might actually admit their feelings. She was sick of their never-ending flirting. It was disgusting not to mention disturbing.


End file.
